Consider the ellipse \[9(x-1)^2 + y^2 = 36.\]Let $A$ be one of the endpoints of its major axis, and let $B$ be one of the endpoints of its minor axis. Find the distance $AB.$
Answer: Dividing by $36,$ we have the standard form of the ellipse: \[\frac{(x-1)^2}{2^2} + \frac{y^2}{6^2} = 1.\]Therefore, the distance from the center of the ellipse to $A$ is $6,$ and the distance from the center of the ellipse to $B$ is $2.$ Since the major and minor axes are perpendicular, by the Pythagorean theorem, \[AB = \sqrt{6^2 + 2^2} = \boxed{ 2\sqrt{10} }.\]